Don't Forget
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: You forgot it all, Shane, now just leave." Short drabbly fic based loosely of 'Don't Forget', -Smitchie, sort of- More humorous until the last bit.


**A/N; Short, pointless, rambling one-shot :) Anyway, this is loosely - very loosely - based on Demi's 'Don't Forget'. Enjoy :) It's pretty much funny until the very last section, there had to be a 'forget' somewhere in there. Sorry bout that :) Enjoy and review :)**

**Disclaimer: Yayayayayayay no, I don't own Camp Rock :(:(:(**

* * *

Sometimes, I had to wonder if Shane had short-term memory loss. I mean, really, he couldn't do anything without forgetting _something_.

"Shane, could you get some Swiss cheese when you go out?" I'd asked him, to which he'd nodded, leaning over to scribble the note on his list. I'd smiled happily to see him so determined to make sure that he didn't forget to get the cheese. Shane had gave me a hug before heading out the door, grinning like an idiot.

"Here you are Mitch!" He'd said happily when he walked though the door two hours later. "I didn't forget to get you your Swiss!" He grinned eagerly, pushing the item into my hand. My eyes widening in disbelief, I stared down at what he'd put into my hands, trying not to laugh.

"Shane?" I asked gently, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Hmm?" He'd replied, tilting his head slightly at my tone. "Yeah?"

"Why'd you get me a Swiss Army Knife?"

* * *

That hadn't been the only time Shane had tried to remember, but had failed miserably.

"Shane!" I'd yelled, glancing around the house to find my fiance. "Shane!"

"Yes, honey?" Shane had appeared out of the bathroom, his straightening iron still in his hand, his hair half straight and half wavy. I giggled slightly, making sure he didn't notice, because he was very sensitive about his hair.

"Did you go pick out a suit for next week?"

"Yes honey I've got it all under control!" Shane replied, rolling his eyes at the fact that I didn't trust him to make this one tiny - insignificant, even, to him - detail and remember to get it correctly.

"Ok, thank you sweetheart." I smiled, allowing my worry to fade away. Shane had it under control.

_A week later._

"Shane! Hurry up, you need to get changed into that suit you bought last week!" I yelled, frantically running around, trying to make sure everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong today, it had to be _perfect_.

"I didn't buy anything last week." Shane appeared in front of me, frowning, and my eyes widened.

"Shane, the suit! Remember, you said you bought one!" I reminded him, praying desperately that he was just joking around.

"Uhh, no, I said I rented a suite for us to stay in after! That's what you wrote on the list." Shane smiled brightly. "Can you see it? Just you and me, staying in Paris for the week!"

"Shane!!!"

* * *

Yes, Shane had many problems with remembering. I think, all in all, he just couldn't help it. Oh, and let's not forget the time that he 'accidentally' forgot to pick up Melody.

"Shane, I'm going to be home from work later than usual." I filled him in as I snapped on my earrings, glancing up at him to make sure he understood. "Can you stop buy and pick up Melody from school when you're done with your photo shoot?" I asked, watching Shane's gaze shift from our five year old daughter to me.

"Sure! No problem." He agreed, smiling softly at me before returning his eyes to Melody.

"Thank you so much!" I quickly kissed him before running out the door to get to work.

___

My cell phone rang for the third time, and in annoyance, I quickly snatched it up. Whoever kept calling was definitely getting on my nerves.

"Hello?" I snapped, already feeling pressured by the fact that my boss was hovering over my shoulder, and definitly not in the mood to deal with 'wrong numbers'.

"Mrs. Gray?" A man asked through the receiver, his deep voice ringing in my ear.

"Yes? Can I help you, because I'm a little busy right now..." Before I could finish, the man cut me off.

"I just wanted to inform you that no one has come to pick Melody up yet. We are not a daycare, Mrs. Gray, and if you could come over to get her immediately..." My eyes widened as I took in what I'd just heard.

"Of course, Mr. Fallow, I'll be over right now." I promised, hanging up and immediately gathering my purse and keys together.

"Where are you going?" My boss snapped, only just now noticing the fact I'd left my chair.

"I'm going to pick up my daughter." I informed him, leaving the office room before he could complain.

___

"Shane, did you forget?" I asked, the minute I arrived home to where he was already stretched out on the couch, watching himself on Hot Tunes.

"Forget what? I bought you that Swiss knife already, honey." Shane looked absolutely lost, even when I pointed to Melody, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Let me think, maybe this will ring a bell, you were supposed to pick up Melody from school!" Shane's mouth dropped open as he stared at the tiny girl before him, unsure of what to say."Yes, the smart option, stay silent!" I screamed, leaving Melody beside him as I left him to think about his actions.

* * *

"Mitchie..." Shane's voice was nearly a whisper, and I closed my eyes, wishing that I was able to just remove the phone from my ear and hang up. "Please, please just listen..."

"I've listened enough, Shane." I wasn't even aware that my voice could be so vile and cold. "Just leave me alone now." I willed that my voice wouldn't give away the fact that tears were streaming down my face - he couldn't know that I was crying over him.

"Mitch..." Shane's voice cracked, and I felt my own heart break at his pitiful sound.

"No, Shane, don't." I warned, knowing that I emotionally wasn't able to handle this. This was good for me, for him, for us. "Forget."

"I can't, Mitch!" Shane wailed from the other end of the line. "I just can't! Six years of my life, Mitch, revolved around you, and you just want me to _forget_?" Shane ranted, and I bit my lip to keep from releasing a strangled sob.

"Look, please, don't do this Shane." I pleaded, closing my eyes in relief as he stopped his ranting. "You have to forget, ok? It's never been a problem for you before." I spat, a little too harshly, and I heard Shane take a deep breath.

"I can't -" He began again, but I stopped him.

"No, Shane." I said sternly. I closed my eyes again, taking a breath, before continuing. "You have to forget. Don't try to remember. Just forget - about us." With that, I hung up, now allowing the tears to fall freely. Sobbing helplessly, I slid with my back against the wall down to the kitchen floor, burying my face into my hands.

"Don't forget." I whispered into the darkness, crying harder. "Please, don't forget."


End file.
